In the Grave of love
by Aijja
Summary: Letting go is one of te hardest things in life... YAOI BryanKai, HiroKai if you want to see it


Title: In the Grave of Love

Summary: Quite plotless angst… Kai saying goodbye to his love…

Pairings: Bryan/Kai, Little bit of Hiro/Kai if you want to see it

Warnings: Yaoi, angst…

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Nor the song in here… I translated it from a Finnish song…

Author notes: First fanfic I'm posting… Other ones weren't so good that I would put them in here… So feedback please so I could get another done… Well not if you think this bad…

In the Grave of love

He walked through the cemetery not noticing the darkness, coldness or the other people. Wind didn't dare to blow in here, respecting the grieving humans. It moved the young mans silvery blue hair only so much that everyone would notice its presence and wrap their arms around their lovers, husbands and wives closer to stay warm.

He had no-one. Not anyone to wrap his arms around, not being able to stay warm in the cold evening of winter. He knew his friends were worried about that but he couldn't help it. No matter how many shirts and jackets he wore he wouldn't stay warm.

The white marble stone was covered by thin layer of ice and snow. The candle he had lit previous day was gone, burnt its way to frosty land towards his love…

"Hi… I knew the candle would be gone so I brought couple if candles more…" He unwrapped them, put to the ground and lit them," Isn't it ironic that you are still here in this cold hell you hated so much? I tried to assure the others to give you your new home from somewhere warm but they didn't listen. Said you were dead, you wouldn't mind." He laughed a little insane tone in his voice.

"You aren't dead. I didn't say farewell, so couldn't be gone. You said you would never leave without saying good bye. Besides you just have to get over that ´I don't love you incident." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I was wrong, so wrong… I do love you now and for eternity…" Again he paused to let his words sank in. There were small droplets of tears in his eyes and cheek freezing there. To the pass-byes it looked like he cried crystallized tears. "You would never do something as stupid as kill yourself because of me. I am keeping your name in my cells memory and I do expect that you call me immediately you have forgiven me…" He sat done and rested his cheek on the grave stone.

"I finished that song I started to write all those years ago when I thought you would never love me. I'll sing it to you…." Without wasting anymore time he started to sing, voice soft and sad. The other people watched him in annoyance and few in sympathy…

_I can say ´thank you in dozen languages,_

_I can wish you happy new years,_

_But the morning star I just can't catch_

_I can face trouble face to face _

_I can stay quiet if that's what they want_

_I can lay a wreath at ground and continue walking_

_Love has died in the flow of time,_

_Save me, if it fits in your life_

_Save me… Save…_

_I could walk tirelessly to the end of the world,_

_I could come back and breathe awhile,_

_But now that you're gone, there's no breath left to me_

_In the winds of time, I lost my love,_

_Save me, If it fits in your calendar,_

_Save me… Save…_

_I can hardly grasp the magic of living,_

_Save me, if you have time to,_

_Save me… Save…_

His song ended because someone was panting heavily in front of him.

"Kai, you need to get inside. It's almost midnight," the older man said slowly as if speaking to a five-year old boy. Ka pointed this out.

"Yes, you aren't a child even if you act like one sometimes. Besides you aren't immune to flue. Come on…" the blue haired man gave his hand to the lost child sitting amidst white snow, head fallen against the white grave stone.

"I have to wait here, Hiro… When Bryan calls me I have to help him come here." Kai mumbled, hugging the cold marble.

"He is dead and not coming back. You should know it. You were watching as he was laid to the grave…"

"No! " Kai shouted covering his ears with his hands.

Hiro sighed and lifted the protesting Russian of from the ground.

"He isn't coming back… You just need to accept it and let go. It wasn't your fault…" He whispered, holding the other as he broke down. HE couldn't have taken it anymore and as tears cascaded down his cheeks he sobbed…

"It was… I told him lie... Said that I didn't love him… But I did… Still do… I was so stupid, stupid…" Hiro kissed his forehead denying everything. Bryan had been killed in a car crash. It was because the other driver had been drunk and speeding resulting them both dead in minutes.

Slowly the young bluenette started accepting his loss and his guiltlessness. He pulled away from the strong arms and got his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry… So sorry… Love you always…" Kai muttered as he kneeled down, Hiro standing right behind him. And so Kai buried his phone in the snow leaving the greatest part of his sorrow behind. As they walked away, hand in hand, shorter leaning against bigger frame the cell started to flash its lights. On the phone screen appeared a name. No one answered and slowly the battery was empty and the name BRYAN fadedaway…

Owari


End file.
